1. Field
The present invention relates generally to physical therapy exercise equipment, and particularly to portable physical therapy exercise equipment.
2. Description of the Problem and Related Art
Rehabilitation of musculoskeletal injuries often entails exercising the affected appendage by moving a joint against a resistive load. If performed in the home, often such exercises comprise using an elastic band having one end secured a stable object, e.g., a piece of furniture, or a door knob. But, while this is convenient and inexpensive, such rudimentary arrangements may not provide sufficient resistive load which otherwise may be provided by more complicated machinery.
Further, physical therapists sometimes conduct rehabilitative training sessions in a patient's home. However, other than the aforementioned elastic bands, porting equipment may be cumbersome, difficult or impractical.
Disclosed herein is a portable support stand for at-home physical therapy to provide a support for elastic bands.